Established in 1996, the IMSD "Biomedical Graduate Fellows Program" has literally transformed graduate education at UMBC. Since its inception, underrepresented minority (URM) enrollment in participating PhD programs (Biological Sciences, Chemistry, Biochemistry, Engineering, and Human Services Psychology) has increased from 0%, 1%, 2%, 0% and 8%, respectively, to current levels of 13%, 16%, 18%, 13% and 21%, respectively. Total underrepresented minority enrollment in these departments has increased from 5 students prior to the program to 30 currently enrolled students, with 6 additional IMSD students recently receiving PhD degrees. Eighteen IMSD students are projected to earn PhD degrees in the next four years. Progression rates have dramatically increased, with 40% of the IMSD fellows advancing to the PhD within 5 years, compared to 25% for non-URM students and 11% for non-IMSD URM students. Interest continues to climb, with 39 applications in AY-04 for 8 available positions. Interest in the Undergraduate Summer Research outreach component also continues to grow, with more than 100 applicants for 15 Summer-03 positions. Doctoral student retention rates exceed departmental and national averages for all departments except Chemistry. The Chemistry retention rate (53%) is below the departmental average (72%) and well below expectations and must be addressed. Future goals include (1) program and possibly departmental curriculum modifications to improve Chemistry retention rates, (2) addition of two years of support for 2 MD/PhD students, which will promote growth of minority participation in the MD/PhD program, (3) inclusion of the School of Pharmacy as a new participating department, (4) increasing the number of participating graduate students from 8 to 10 new incoming students per year to accommodate the additional faculty, and (5) expanding the Undergraduate Summer Research outreach component from 15 to 25 students. [unreadable] [unreadable]